


Как Кики принесла домой все картины Урсулы

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [4]
Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Урсула знает, как непросто пробиться в профессиональном мире искусства. Кики пытается ее подбодрить





	Как Кики принесла домой все картины Урсулы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Kiki Brought Home Every One of Ursula's Paintings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094772) by [sorcerous_encampment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcerous_encampment/pseuds/sorcerous_encampment). 



Подобные дни — самые хорошие для полетов: после доставки тяжелого груза метла кажется легче. Подпрыгивает, правда, от энергии, которую Кики не может до конца контролировать — но та и не хочет. Пока метла упруго скачет вверх-вниз во время полета над морем, Кики любуется освещенными солнцем барашками волн, а затем резко сворачивает обратно к городу. Сделав петлю вокруг часовой башни, она проносится над улицами. Сверху они кажутся морем шляп, волос и модных головных платков. Время от времени лица обращаются к небу и реагируют на нее улыбкой.

И тут она видит пышный темно-рыжий хвост, который вроде бы узнает, но ведь, если это Урсула, она бы подняла голову, так? В голове Кики уже начинают тесниться тревожные мысли, но тут Дзидзи издает тихое мяуканье. Она снова смотрит вниз, и на этот раз замечает то, что не разглядела прежде: плечи Урсулы поникли, и она несет что-то тяжелое. Кики снижается и видит, что это картины: два больших холста, которые Урсула еле тащит под мышкой, и еще несколько поменьше приторочены к спине. 

Это совсем не похоже на Урсулу, которая может радостно идти босиком по высокой траве с большим рюкзаком за плечами или сидеть в солнечных лучах в лесу и обрисовывать силуэт оленя за мгновение до того, как он ее заметит и сорвется с места. Начать с того, что на Урсуле надето платье. А еще — кожаные туфли на каблуках. Не шпильках, но достаточно высоких, чтобы ее длинный, размашистый шаг сменился неловким ковылянием.

Урсула так и не поднимает голову, пока туфельки Кики не касаются мостовой.

— Кики! — говорит она и тут же начинает растягивать губы. Однако Кики прекрасно умеет отличать искреннюю улыбку от вымученной.

И вспоминает, что, когда она потеряла способность летать, Урсула не стала ни подкалывать, ни давить на нее. Она просто пригласила к себе в гости и предложила остаться.

— Тебе помочь?

Урсула мгновение напряженно молчит, затем кивает, на этот раз даже не пытаясь улыбнуться.

— Да, можно.

Кики берет два больших холста и с помощью веревки пристраивает к метле. Они тяжелые и вешать их неудобно, но у Кики за последние месяцы было много практики, к тому же она сделала новую метлу с прочным древком, как ее научила мама. Она знает, что метла выдержит.

— Я маленькие сама донесу, — говорит Урсула. Она все еще слегка прогибается под их весом, но Кики знает, что метла вот-вот начнет дергаться и брыкаться.

— Еще одну давай. — Кики вытаскивает маленькую картину из стопки за спиной у Урсулы и сует ее в корзину на древке. Она подпрыгивает вместе с метлой, проверяя вес. Метла слегка проседает, но Кики уверена, что справится.

— Ты уверена, что все это донесешь до дома? 

Урсула растерянно на нее смотрит, а потом говорит:

— Я, наверное, пока еще не собиралась идти домой… — После небольшой паузы она добавляет: — Я просто надеялась, что не понесу обратно все картины. 

— Давай! — Кики побуждает метлу подняться в воздух — на не очень большую высоту, только чтобы не задевать ногами за головы прохожих, — и медленно летит в сторону булочной. Урсула делает несколько осторожных шагов вслед за ней, после чего решительно снимает туфли и, размахивая ими, бежит босиком, а оставшиеся картины ритмично бьют ее по спине.

Урсула подбегает к булочной всего через несколько секунд после того, как там приземляется Кики. Они стоят у невысокой ограды, разглядывая город внизу — белые стены, черепичные крыши и желтеющую листву деревьев. 

— Давай немного посидим здесь, — предлагает Урсула, прислонившись к ограде. — Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы тащить наверх, в твою комнату, все эти картины, а потом вытаскивать их обратно.

Она имеет в виду просто непрактичность действий, но в тоне, которым она произносит «Нет никакого смысла», сквозит нечто большее — горечь и сожаление. 

— Хорошо, — пытается сгладить ситуацию Кики. — Я сейчас принесу нам кофе.

— Наверное, не было никакого смысла и в том, чтобы приходить сюда, — продолжает Урсула. Она решительно выдвигает челюсть, совершенно не собираясь плакать, но по выражению ее лица можно совершенно ясно прочитать, каких усилий ей стоит сдержать слезы.

— Что случилось?

Урсула отворачивается и устремляет взгляд на город.

— Несколько лет назад я начала учиться в художественной школе. Я жила искусством, дышала искусством и… Ну, ничего другого у меня все равно толком не получалось — так что я радовалась, что могу забыть о математике и языках и просто писать картины. Но я не подозревала, что в этом деле имеет значение не только само творчество. Нужно еще уметь правильно его преподносить. Знать, что можно рисовать, а что нет. Понимать, как одеваться и каких заводить друзей. И… не хочу сказать, что я оказалась выше этого, ничего подобного. Я правда старалась — и у меня какое-то время даже получалось. Но, даже не подозревая этого, я в итоге очень сильно отклонилась от направления, на которое указывала стрелка компаса в моем сердце. 

— Я помню, ты мне говорила однажды. Как у тебя возник творческий блок — и ты не могла больше писать картины.

— Точно. Каждый раз, когда я пыталась коснуться кистью холста, я думала — это не настоящая я. Это все фальшивка. Я изо всех сил пыталась снова разыскать себя настоящую, но она спряталась. Через какое-то время я просто не могла видеть своих учителей, друзей и даже родителей. И я отправилась в хижину в лесу, которой раньше пользовался отец, когда охотился с друзьями. — Урсула рассмеялась — похоже, сама над собой. — У меня не было никаких планов. Я даже плохо представляла себе, как собирать хворост и готовить еду. Но через какое-то время я начала замечать, как двигаются птицы, как растут деревья — и во мне проснулось любопытство. Я стала понимать, как творить для себя — а не для всех этих голосов в голове, которые говорили, что делать, чтобы кому-то угодить или стать популярной.

— Ты и правда обо всем этом думала, Урсула?

— Конечно!

— Просто… Когда я тебя встретила в первый раз, ты показалась мне такой уверенной в себе. Словно ты никогда не брала в голову, что о тебе могут подумать другие люди. Я сама так боялась, что люди будут надо мной смеяться и чувствовать свое превосходство, что очень хотела стать похожей на тебя.

— Ну, — тихо говорит Урсула, — должна признаться, что тренировалась. Но тренировка не всегда помогает. Можешь верить в то, что творишь искусство исключительно для себя, и все равно думать, что в этом месяце будет полегче, если удастся продать пару картин. — В этот раз ей не удается посмеяться над собой, но она приподнимает уголки губ и драматически пожимает плечами. — В общем, сегодня у меня была назначена встреча в большой художественной галерее, но они у меня ничего не взяли. Не страшно, конечно, просто я на что-то надеялась.

— Они ничего не понимают! — с жаром говорит Кики, не зная, что тут еще можно сказать. — Может, я и не разбираюсь в искусстве, но, если уж они не могут разглядеть силу духа в твоих картинах — значит, они тоже в нем не разбираются.

— Да кто вообще разбирается в искусстве? — со слабой улыбкой спрашивает Урсула. — Ты просто идешь по стрелке, которую указывает компас в сердце, а потом прыгаешь. Вот и все.

Именно в этот момент звенит колокольчик на двери булочной, и наружу выходит Осоно с подносом, на котором стоят две чашки кофе и тарелка с круассанами.

— Надеюсь, я не прерываю вас, девочки, просто подумала, что вам точно не помешает выпить кофе.

— Спасибо! — откликается Кики, осторожно забирая у нее поднос.

Осоно на секунду замирает, потом присаживается на корточки, чтобы разглядеть холсты, сложенные у ограды. 

— Приехала в город, чтобы продать картины?

— Надеялась, — отвечает Урсула, — но сегодня явно не мой день.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — говорит Осоно, а затем берет самую большую картину и прислоняет ее к основанию ограды, после чего пристраивает по картине поменьше с обеих сторон. Кики шумно выдыхает — ее поражает, даже больше, чем она сама от себя ожидала, насколько потрясающе они смотрятся, как притягивают взгляд яркостью красок и изяществом мазков. — Теперь все, что нам нужно, это вывеска: «Выставка-продажа, всего один день», что-нибудь вроде этого.

Кики чувствует укол тревоги.

— Осоно, — тихо возражает она, — ты не думаешь, что будет только хуже, если Урсула ничего не продаст? 

— Об этом точно не волнуйся, Кики, — заверяет ее Урсула. — Я даже не буду думать об этом как о попытках продать картины. Я просто пью здесь с тобой кофе и хорошо провожу время.

Осоно подмигивает ей.

— Нам, предпринимателям, уж точно не пристало скромничать, когда мы хотим, чтобы нас заметили.

Кики не может не вспомнить свою первую неделю работы — когда она была настолько в себе не уверена, что ее поражал до глубины души каждый клиент, готовый заплатить ей за услуги. Было очень тяжело научиться ценить свой труд. Научиться просить столько, сколько он действительно стоил.

Они пьют кофе и болтают обо всем на свете: о приключениях Урсулы со скелетом лося, о празднике, на который Кики ходила с Томбо, — но каждый раз, когда кто-то поднимается по холму или выходит из булочной, Урсула невольно выпрямляет спину и чуть сдвигается, чтобы люди не пропустили написанное от руки объявление: «Выставка-продажа, всего один день».

И тут появляется та самая Мадам с палочкой, компании своей заносчивой внучки.

— Выставка-продажа? — переспрашивает она, сгибаясь, чтобы поближе разглядеть картины. — О боже!

— Бабушка, ты же не будешь покупать картину у человека с улицы, а? Это же позорище.

Мадам отвечает с таким же спокойствием и достоинством, как обычно:

— Дорогая, ты вряд ли бы ходила сейчас в частную школу, если бы я давным-давно не завела привычку покупать картины у, как ты выражаешься, людей с улицы.

Девочка распахивает глаза и поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит. Мадам внимательно разглядывает картину, которая так и вибрирует яркими красками леса, и Кики замечает, что девочка тоже на нее смотрит — и ее взгляд смягчается.

— Идеально для гостиной, — говорит Мадам, — если только…

Девочка мрачно разглядывает мостовую.

— Может, ты уже достаточно выросла, чтобы повесить в твоей комнате настоящее произведение искусства вместо постеров этого музыканта? 

— Я люблю его и собираюсь за него замуж! И постеры будут висеть в моей комнате вечно! — После чего она отводит взгляд и добавляет: — Но на картину там тоже места хватит.

Через мгновение они уже договариваются о цене, и Мадам пытается прихватить большую картину вместе с другими своими покупками.

— Не беспокойтесь, мадам! Я вам ее доставлю! — с улыбкой говорит Кики.

После этого мимо проезжает на велосипеде Томбо — и тут же возвращается с друзьями из авиаклуба, которые скидываются, чтобы купить для помещения клуба небольшую картину со стаей гусей. Еще одну Урсула продает молодоженам, которые дразнят друг друга тем, что в их маленькой новой квартирке совершенно голые стены. Но солнце уже начинает садиться, в булочную заходит все больше посетителей — они спешат домой, нагруженные буханками свежего хлеба на ужин и недовольными, хныкающими детьми. Ни у кого нет времени и сил, чтобы бросить взгляд на двух девушек, стоящих у ограды в сгущающихся сумерках.

— Я ужасно довольна тем, как все прошло, — говорит Урсула, делая еще один глоток остывшего кофе. — И дело не только в том, что я продала пару картин. Хотя по поводу этого я тоже, конечно, довольна. Просто понимать, что искусство — это больше, чем… — Она неопределенно машет рукой. — Больше, чем все эти люди, которые принимают решения, хороший ты или плохой художник, стоит тебя брать в свои ряды или нет. И оно больше, чем что-то, что ты делаешь только для себя.

Кики кивает.

— Это то, что проходит через весь город. Яркая нить, которая связывает тебя со всеми этими людьми, оставляя еле заметный след даже после того, как они о тебе забудут. По крайней мере, это именно то, что я чувствую, когда летаю. 

И они широко улыбаются друг другу, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливыми — от аромата коричного хлеба, который доносится из булочной, от острого и терпкого запаха осеннего воздуха, от того, как выглядят осенние листья в последних проблесках дня.

И тут по мостовой по направлению к ним раздается громкий топот — Урсула оборачивается на звук и застывает. К ним бежит высокий молодой человек с оливковой кожей и темными волосами, которые торчат во все стороны, как одуванчиковый пух. 

— Я не совсем опоздал? 

— Э… наверное, нет? — Урсула бросает на него косой взгляд. — Я вас видела в галерее, так? 

Он кивает, переводя дыхание. 

— Да. То есть — я-то там просто в приемной сижу. Если бы от меня хоть что-то зависело, все ваши картины были бы обязательно приняты. Но политика в мире искусства…

Урсула смеется.

— О политике в мире искусства я определенно знаю больше, чем надо. 

— У меня даже нет денег, которых хватило бы, чтобы купить хоть одну из ваших картин. Просто очень хотелось еще раз на них посмотреть, прежде чем вы унесете их туда, где вы обитаете.

— Я обитаю в лесу за городом, это недалеко. И вообще, кто знает? Вы вполне можете воспользоваться скидкой под конец дня и…

Молодой человек сует руки в карманы. На его лице написано отчаяние.

— А еще я согласна на бартер. У меня в хижине есть пара дел, которые невозможно провернуть в одиночку. Нужно ими заняться, пока не наступила зима.

— Тогда с меня еще ужин! — Молодой человек с широкой улыбкой протягивает ей пару смятых купюр, мелочь и вытащенную из кармана нитку.

После того как он бодрым шагом уходит, унося под мышкой купленную картину, Кики поворачивается к Урсуле.

— Зря ты так недооцениваешь свои работы. Ты замечательная художница.

Урсула качает головой. 

— Это вовсе не было недооценивание. Просто скидка симпатичному парню, который приготовит мне ужин.

Кики смущенно прикрывает рот рукой, и они обе хохочут.

— Ладно, мне уже пора — надо вернуться домой, пока совсем не стемнело.

— Всего одна картина осталась, — замечает Кики. — Ты ее нормально донесешь? А то я могу, если хочешь, доставить ее на метле.

Урсула качает головой.

— Есть скидка еще лучше скидки симпатичному парню, который приготовит мне ужин. Это скидка подруге, которая вытащила меня из пучины жалости к себе.

Пока Кики пытается переварить сказанное, Урсула торопливо добавляет:

— Конечно, если ты хочешь. Нет смысла вешать на стену то, что тебе не нравится, только из дружеских чувств.

— Нет, — говорит Кики. — То есть да. Я имею в виду…

Кики очень странно, что единственную оставшуюся картину не купили самой первой. Она более абстрактна, чем остальные, и невозможно понять, кто на ней изображен — то ли человек, то ли животное, то ли что-то еще. Но когда Кики смотрит на картину, она уверена, что в ней скрыто какое-то тайное, особое знание.

— Я имею в виду — спасибо! — в конце концов говорит она.

Эта картина проводит полдюжины лет в маленькой, продуваемой всеми сквозняками комнатушке над булочной Осоно, потом еще полдюжины — в самой первой квартире, которую Кики официально снимает у самого настоящего арендодателя. Дважды картина путешествует через океан, и однажды ей приходится поменять раму — когда она попадает в пожар и в последний момент оказывается спасена благодаря магии.

Много лет спустя одна из внучек Кики приходит в гости к бабушке с парнем, с которым она в то время встречается — университетским студентом-художником. Тот, едва поздоровавшись с Кики, тут же бросается к картине. 

— Это не… О боже, ее подпись! Это же оригинал, не копия?! Вы представляете себе, сколько она стоит?

Кики варит кофе, переступая через черного кота, ластящегося к ногам, и невозмутимо отвечает:

— И я не продала бы ее за все богатства мира.


End file.
